


Snowed In

by SaultNPeppah



Series: WonderBat Holiday 2018 [3]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/pseuds/SaultNPeppah
Summary: When the biggest snow storm of the century disrupts the transporters on Earth, Batman finds himself stuck on the Watchtower with a certain Amazon. My entry for the WonderBat Holiday Event day 6: Snowed In





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Another late one, but like I said, I'm trying to get them all done. I picked waaaay too many themes, and working a new F/T job with odd hours has me with very little time to write. I hope you all forgive me for the late entries.
> 
> Anyway, this was made for the WonderBat Holiday event day 6: Snowed In
> 
> Enjoy!

**December 16. Watchtower. 15:37**

The worst snowstorm of the century. That was what the Daily Planet had called it, but to The Batman, protector of Gotham, one of the Founders of the Justice League, it was nothing more than a hindrance. Something that was keeping him from his duty of protecting his city. To the Batman, this snow storm was only a distraction. Which is why he found himself staring out one of the windows of the Watchtower, his hardened scowl etched deep into his face, as he listened to one of the news stations explain which cities were buried beneath feet of snow.

That morning had started off like any normal morning: a meeting at Wayne Enterprises, ignoring his trusty butler Alfred who made snide remarks about his non-existent love life, analyzing fingerprints and case files behind closed doors. However, when Clark had called an emergency Founder's meeting and had explained the damages that were coming from the storm, Batman knew he was in for a long night. What he hadn't expected was to be stuck on the Watchtower for hours on end, with no way home.

After the meeting, Clark and J'onn had decided to help the Northern East Coast with evacuations. John and Wally went to the Pacific northwest, and a handful of other Leaguers helped wherever they could. Batman, who had had a long night in Gotham the night before, and who was nursing a few bruised ribs from a fight with Bane, had been forced to partake in monitor duty, guiding the team to wherever they were needed. He hated monitor duty, and he would have gotten out of it, if not for a particular Amazon princess. Diana had forced Batman to stay, and as a way to make sure he stayed out of trouble, she had taken it upon herself to stay at the Watchtower with him, insuring he would take it easy for the day. If only they knew what that storm was capable of.

Two hours into their shift, Batman had gotten a call he had been dreading. He knew it was bound to happen, especially with the storm knocking out power in certain cities, but when Clark had called to say they were unable to come back to the Watchtower due to a malfunction on their end, his heart sank. He had quickly checked reports to see how bad Gotham's weather had gotten, but when he was only able to find evidence that the city had all but shut down, he had become angry. He had tried to call Alfred to no avail, which only made his anger grow more. He was stuck on the Watchtower.

Of course, Batman had tried everything he could think of to get communication and other transports running. Diana, who was more worried about her fellow Founders on Earth, braving the storm to help those in need, had only watched Batman, her frustration matching his. She didn't understand why he felt the need to get away from the Watchtower, away from her. She knew he felt the need to protect Gotham every second of the day, but she had been right beside him when the news reports had come flooding in: Gotham was shut down.

"Will you take a break," Diana finally said, having grown tired of Batman's constant pacing and grumbling. "Everyone will be fine." She tried to reassure him that their team, their friends, would all come back unharmed. The look on Batman's stoic face quickly made her question her reassurance.

"I'm not worried about them," he stated, before he walked back to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. The monitors in front of them switched from Metropolis' local news station to Gotham's, and Batman let out a deep sigh. "I'm needed back in Gotham, and I'm stuck here," he grumbled.

Diana turned to glare at Batman. Surely he didn't think being here with her was the worst thing he could imagine. The two of them had been on plenty of missions, alone, together. Why was he so angry about this one. "You need some sleep, Bruce," Diana said, stepping closer as she said his first name, her hands finding her hips. She watched as the whites of his cowl narrowed at her and he bit his bottom lip, trying to remember what he had dreamed about the last time he had slept. It was why he had been so against being alone with Diana tonight.

Whenever he looked at her, he saw those long legs wrapped around his waist, those perfect lips calling out his name. He couldn't afford to be distracted, especially by her. It was no secret the two of them were close, very close, but what Diana wanted, he couldn't give her. Gotham was his first priority. Everyone, including her, would come second- he couldn't do that to her. She deserved to be someone's first priority.

Batman flared his nostrils at the thoughts that invaded his mind. He hated himself for the way he pushed her away, but it was better to do this now, than to have her heart crushed when he did it later. "I'll sleep when I get back to Gotham," was all he said in response, before he crossed his arms over his chest.

Diana chuckled. She knew Batman was stubborn, everyone knew he was stubborn, but so was she. She was going to get her way, one way or another. "That could be a few hours, or a few days. You need sleep now," she said, taking another step towards him, placing her hand on his bruised shoulder. "Go," she said, offering him a small smile, "I promise to wake you if I get any news on Gotham."

Batman huffed in defeat. He knew there was no convincing Diana he was fine, after all, she had been the one to wrap his bruised ribs earlier. She had ordered him to stay in bed then; there was no way he'd get away with defying her orders twice in one day. With a small nod he said, "Wake me with any information," watching as Diana nodded, before he walked out of the monitor womb and down the hall towards his quarters.

Once inside, he quickly unlatched his cape and laid it over the chair by the cluttered desk, before he yanked off his cowl and placed it on the nightstand besides the bed. Without another thought, he crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_The heavenly laughter that filled the room forced a smile on Bruce's face. He opened his eyes, his smile widening when he saw Diana's beautiful blues staring back at him, a smile of her own plastered on her face. "And to think I was going to have to do this alone," she said, nodding towards the decorated Christmas tree in the corner of the room._

_Bruce glanced up at the tree, letting his eyes wander over the assorted ornaments and tinsel that hung from the branches, before he turned back to the woman in his arms. "I wasn't going to miss this," he confessed. He let his hand trail down the soft skin of her arm, before he moved his hand to her bare waist, pushing her nude body against his, letting the blanket that was keeping her warm fall slightly, exposing one of her breasts._

_Diana hissed when the cool air assaulted her body, responding by snuggling up closer to Bruce, hitching a leg over his waist, enabling herself to get closer to him. Bruce only responded by resting his hand on her bare butt, smirking as he placed a kiss behind her ear. He felt her shiver against his body and he responded with a gasp, as his own body began to respond to her fingers brushing against his chest. "Tim comes home in an hour," Diana whispered as she leaned in to give Bruce a kiss._

_Bruce only responded with another smirk, wrapping an arm around the woman besides him and pulling her onto his naked body. "I think we can work with that," he said, watching as Diana placed her hands on his chest, steadying herself, before she looked down at him. Her hair cascaded over her bare shoulders and Bruce couldn't help but reach up and tangle his hand into it, drawing her closer to him, before he met her lips with his. He let out a gasp as Diana sank onto him, letting his head fall back as his hands gripped her hips. "I don't think I could ever get tired of this," he said, gently stroking her thigh as she continued to move above him._

_Diana only responded with a moan, moving her hands up to grip the arm of the couch they laid on. "Bruce," Diana said softly, moving her hips in a way that drove him wild._

_Bruce only responded with a growl, pulling her down for another kiss. Diana continued to call his name, each time filled with more and more urgency, as they quickened their pace, giving into the primal need that they had evaded for so long. "I love you, Diana," Bruce whispered, letting his eyes shut as he indulged in the wonderful sensations Diana provided._

" _Bruce," she said again, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Bruce-"_

"Bruce!"

Bruce woke with a start, sitting up in the bed, as he tried to calm his labored breathing. He glanced around the room, taking notice of his surroundings, letting his hand wipe the sweat from his brow when he realized he was on the Watchtower and that had all been a dream. "You alright?"

Bruce nodded his head, letting her squeeze his shoulder, before he let out a deep breath. It had all been a dream, but that didn't mean he hadn't enjoyed it. "I'm fine, Diana," he said, trying not to let his voice betray him. He wasn't fine. He had been enjoying a very intimate dream with the woman who now sat besides him, and as much as he knew it was wrong, he wanted nothing more than to finish it. At least in his dreams he couldn't hurt her. "What are you doing in here?"

Diana shrugged. "It had been a few hours and I hadn't heard from you, so I wanted to check on you to make sure you had actually been sleeping." She watched as Bruce's eyes widened before he turned his head towards the clock above the door, his eyes narrowing when he realized he had been asleep for nearly three hours. "Must've been some dream," she said with a smirk.

Bruce only responded by glaring at the Amazon. He knew she wasn't an idiot, and would have realized exactly what kind of dream he had been having; he only hoped she wouldn't push him further to reveal anything. "Sure," he said, as he grabbed his cowl and pulled it on, before getting out of the bed and walking to the door, making sure to grab his cape and secure it in place before exiting his quarters.

He heard Diana sigh behind him, before she followed him out of the room. He walked down the hall towards the monitor womb, hoping he could leave her a few steps behind so they wouldn't have to talk about what had just happened. That hope quickly dissipated when Diana stepped besides him, placed her arm in front of him, and cut him off. Damn those long, perfect, legs.

"Why must you be so cold?" she asked. Her eyebrows were furrowed and Batman could tell she was angry, but behind that anger laid something else: hurt. He was hurting her. Even when he tried to pull away from her, he was hurting her.

"I'm cold to everyone, Princess," he said, taking a step back. "It's part of my charm." He stepped around Diana and continued towards the monitor womb, a smirk on his face when he heard Diana huff in anger. There was something that always made him chuckle when he riled her up. No one seemed to be able to push her buttons like he did.

"Not to me," she finally said, "You're never this cold to me." She watched as Batman stopped moving, quickly turning to face her, intrigued by her statement. Diana took this time to ask the question that had been weighing on her mind for weeks. "When are you going to ask me out already?"

Batman tried to conceal his surprise, however Diana was able to see the twitch in his smirk. Seemed like the Bat could be taken aback after all. After a few moments, Batman shook his head and said, "Dating within the team is never a good idea," before he turned on his heel and continued down the hall.

Diana continued to follow Batman. "Shayera and John did it," she said, taking a few extra steps to catch up to the man she considered her best friend.

Batman only scoffed and shook his head. "That is a terrible example," he said, "Or rather a very telling example of why that is a bad idea."

Diana crossed her arms. "Fine, Wally and Fire," she said.

Again Batman shook his head. "Wally is immature and wouldn't listen to logic if it slapped him in the face."

Batman continued to walk towards the monitor womb, scowling as he realized it was taking him much longer to get there than he would have liked. Diana continued to walk side by side with him, pursing her lips as she continued to think of a way to convince him otherwise. "Dinah and Ollie," she said, smirking when she realized she had a winning argument.

Batman only shook his head and continued to walk. "Stop," he said quietly.

Diana, however, did not listen. "Helena and Q. Kara and Bra-" Diana quickly stopped when she saw Batman turn to face her, his lips pursed as he tried to think of a way to persuade her into dropping the conversation. "All I'm saying, is it can work, Bruce. Stop trying to think of ways this will end badly, and just admit you have feelings for me."

Batman shook his head slightly, watching as Diana grew more and more frustrated with his denial. "We've discussed this, Diana," he said, turning once more to the empty hallway. He quickly began his journey towards the monitor womb, a sigh of relief escaping his lips when he saw the door that would lead to solitude; he could at least put all his focus into monitor duty and ignore the lingering feelings he had towards the Amazon.

"Being with me is not something I would wish on anyone. Gotham comes first. No woman understands that."

He walked up to the door leading to the monitor womb, letting it slide open, before he stepped inside. It didn't take long for Diana to follow him in. "I understand that, Bruce," she said. "I just want you to admit it." She watched as he pressed a few buttons on the control panel, his shoulders tensing when she took another step towards him. "Admit you're falling in love with me."

Diana watched as Batman remained quiet. He kept his focus on the monitor in the center of the room, quietly debating what to say. He knew Diana was smart, that he wasn't able to fully hide his feelings from her, but he had been truthful when he said being with him was hard. "I can't," he confessed, never turning to look away from the monitor.

"Why?" Diana asked, pressing the matter farther.

"Diana," Batman began, his shoulders tensing even more as he tried his hardest to keep his composure.

"No, Bruce. Why can't you admit-"

"I can't!" Batman exclaimed once more, startling Diana with the volume of his voice. He turned to face her, hanging his head when he saw her standing there, unable to believe he had yelled at her. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew he owed her an apology, an explanation, but that would mean he would have to confess what had been weighing heavy on his heart. Was he ready for that?

He looked up, his heart breaking when he saw Diana on the verge of tears. "I can't admit I'm falling in love with you, because I am already in love with you. I have been for years," he confessed. He watched as Diana continued to stare at him, shocked by his sudden confession. He wanted her to respond, wanted to know he hadn't ruined things between them, but her extended silence was making him nervous. Far more nervous than he had ever been before.

"All this time," Diana finally said, snapping out of her state of shock. She took a step towards him, stopping when her chest bumped into his lightly. "Why didn't you say anything, Bruce? You knew how I felt and you didn't say a thing."

Batman tried to ignore his body's reaction when Diana placed her hand on his shoulder. He knew he still needed to stay away, still needed to keep himself from hurting her. He was full of darkness, full of secrets - he would not be the one to ruin her. "I'm no good for you, Princess," he said softly. His breath caught in the back of his throat when she moved her hand from his shoulder to the soft skin of his exposed chin.

"I think I'm fully capable of deciding that for myself," she said, leaning closer to him. She didn't let him respond before she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. Her lips curled into a small smile when she felt his hands wrap around her body, keeping her close, and she ran her hands down his face to the base of his neck. She pulled away from him, watching as he smiled at her slightly, before he dropped his hands from her waist. "For now, you and I are going to work on getting the rest of the League back home safely. But when this storm is over, expect me in Gotham so we can discuss all this." With that, Diana walked away from Batman and towards the monitor at the end of the room, not needing to look over her shoulder to know he was staring at her, smirking.

Batman only watched Diana walk away, unable to wipe the smirk off her face. He couldn't believe Diana had just kissed him, and although he knew it was wrong of him, he wanted more. Maybe things with her would work out. Maybe she was the one person who could bring him out of the darkness that plagued his life. He didn't know what the future would bring, but he was certain of one thing: he couldn't wait until this storm was over.


End file.
